


What Comes Of Love

by catchingdragons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, unplanned is not unwanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchingdragons/pseuds/catchingdragons
Summary: Sometimes, a girl just needs her mum - and a biscuit on the side.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Teddy Lupin & Victoire Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	What Comes Of Love

November 2004

The Burrow

Ginny is greeted by the smell of her mum’s biscuits as she appears in her parents’ fireplace. It’s a familiar, comforting smell that takes her back to spending entire days with her mum, baking away for her brothers at Hogwarts, impatiently waiting for them to return home.

She finds her mum humming along to the wireless in the kitchen. Taking in the familiar sight, Ginny drops onto the wooden bench at the table and watches her mum magically directing several of the biscuits cutters Percy and Audrey gave to her last Christmas. Out of habit, Ginny snatches a snowflake-shaped piece of dough off the baking sheet.

“Ginevra, don’t eat the raw dough.” Molly gives her daughter a strict look that has lost most of its potency now that Ginny has moved out.

“The dough is almost better than the baked biscuits.” She grins sheepishly at her mum and puts another piece of dough into her mouth.

“Honestly, Ginny. I send the little ones outside with dad so I don’t have to deal with dough thieves and upset tummies, and my supposedly adult daughter is the one coming in and nicking dough.” Shaking her head, Molly wipes her hands on her apron and seems to contemplate the amount of biscuits for a moment.

Seemingly satisfied with the bulk, she orders the kitchen to clean itself with a trained series of wand movements. With a finishing flourish she puts on the kettle and sits down opposite Ginny. “You’re early, I didn’t expect you before tea-time. Are you feeling okay, dear?”

“What, yeah, of course. Why would you ask?” Ginny’s cheek colour ever so slightly. Not for the first time, she wonders if her mum can smell when something is off with her children. And if she’ll inherit that gift when the time comes.

“I am your mother. It’s my job to know when something’s on your mind.” Two cups of tea magically appear before them. Molly adds a little milk to her own tea, and double that to Ginny’s. They drink in silence, both watching the other one intently. Molly puts down her cup and reaches for Ginny’s hand. “Do you want to say it or shall I?”

Ginny looks at her mum and shrugs. In all honesty, she just can’t say it aloud. For a second, Molly’s heart aches as she watches her daughter’s brown eyes fill with tears. Ginny hasn’t ever been particularly weepy, not even as a young child, and seeing her daughter cry usually bodes ill.

“Oh, love.” Giving her daughters hands a squeeze, Molly smiles at her warmly. “I suspected for a while. When you didn’t feel like trying your dad’s cider, I was almost certain. But that look you had when you walked in just now - it reminded me of myself a bit. You’re pregnant, aren’t you?”

Ginny hangs her head and lets her shoulder-length hair hide her face. Perhaps for the first time ever, the omnipresent love radiating from her mum doesn’t make her feel better. She wills herself not to cry and takes an unsteady breath. “Yeah.”

“And we’re not happy about it?” There is no judgement, no reproach in Molly’s voice, even though Ginny reckons she is absolutely over the moon at the prospect of another grandchild joining the tribe. Ever since Ginny connected the dots and realised her delicate situation, she has felt an onslaught of emotions. The honest concern that is written on Molly’s face makes Ginny’s stomach turn.

“I- I don’t know. I’m trying. Honest, mum, I am.” Ginny wipes at her eyes with the sleeve of her Harpies sweater. “But this is all wrong. We weren’t trying, the timing is not right. I- this isn’t how it’s supposed to happen.”

“Ginny, dear, the timing is never right.” Molly laughs lowly at the miserable look her daughter gives her. “I had Bill at 20, we were at the brink of a war… it was scary, and many thought I was stupid to bring kids into a world that was so unpredictable, and dangerous. They were right, probably, but I wouldn’t change a thing. I was pregnant six times, and the timing was never perfect. Money was almost always tight, the house was too cramped, the war… but had I waited for the right moment, I’d never had any of you, I don’t think.”

Ginny is quiet for a long moment, her fingers tracing the rim of her tea cup. When she speaks, her voice is low and bashful. “All I wanted was play a few more seasons. Spend time with Harry, and Teddy. Travel. Build a home… I’m aware I sound like a brat, mum, but everything is perfect the way it is right now. We’re happy, we have a routine that works… this changes everything.”

“Babies tend to do that, dear. I understand that it’s scary, love, it’s only natural to feel that way. And perhaps it isn’t ideal, but above all, a baby is a wonderful thing. I promise you, it will all be alright. A baby brings so much happiness. It’s the truest form of magic I ever got to experience.”

The silence that follows feels heavy as both women dwell on their respective thoughts. Before long, Molly sighs and rubs her temple as if to clean her mind from wistful baby thoughts. “Does Harry know?”

Ginny shakes her head, biting her lower lip. “The team healer only confirmed it today. I… I’m not sure what to say to him. What- what am I supposed to do if he’s not happy about it?”

“It’s Harry, love.” The pointed look on Molly’s face makes Ginny snort. Her mother is right, of course. “It’s possible he feels the same way you do, but at least you’ll get to share your feelings then, won’t you? And if he’s as ecstatic as I imagine, maybe you’ll feel better about it as well.”

“At the very least it will feel more real once I tell him. Right now, I just feel weird. I know it’s happened, but I can’t quite believe it yet.” Ginny sighs, rubbing at a bruise from yesterday’s Quidditch practice. She wonders if Gwenog knows about her involuntary suspension by now. The team healers are constrained to immediately inform the captain and managers of any health condition of the team’s players. When she signed her contract with the Holyhead Harpies, she would have never imagined dropping out after less than two seasons of playing professional Quidditch. “I don’t think I’d want to be a housewife, mum.”

“Of course, you wouldn’t. You were never happy playing house with your dolls. We’re different that way. I adored my baby dolls as a young witch, and I always volunteered to watch my younger cousins when I was older. All you ever wanted was to play Quidditch and go on adventures with your brothers.” Molly might be smiling at her now, but Ginny can vividly remember the fights of her early teenage years. While her mum had always wanted a daughter, Ginny had refused to be treated differently because of her sex. “Nowadays, a child is no reason to end your career. You’ll just have to find a family friendly job once the baby is here.”

“Or I’ll go back to playing Quidditch.” Fortunately for Ginny, looks cannot kill. Her mother obviously doesn’t deem a professional Quidditch career family friendly.

There’s a crash coming from outside and both women turn their head to look out of the big window into the backyard. Two small figures are just fleeing the shed, running towards the house at full speed. Ginny looks at her mum, her eyes big as saucers. “Teddy!”

“You don’t have to tell him yet.” Seeing the concern written across Ginny’s face, Molly gives her hand another squeeze before standing. “Though I’m sure he’ll be over the moon. He loves all his cousins.”

As if on cue, a blue haired boy storms in, followed by a little blonde girl, both laughing hysterically as they spread muddy footprints across the kitchen floor. Reminding the children not to run in the house, Molly focuses on the oven and the masses of cooling biscuits. Teddy is the first to spot his godmother sitting at the table and makes a beeline for her. “Ginny!”

“Hey, Teddy-Bear.” Ginny snuggles Teddy close to her once he has climbed into the seat next to her. Victoire is getting comfortable on the table in front of her, her leg visible through a giant tear in her trousers. “Hey, picky Vicky. How was your day?”

“We helped Grampa in the shed. He let me hold all the screwies.” Victoire exclaims excitedly.

“And I got to use the magnets! They’re a bit like doing magic. They make things move without touching.” Teddy demonstrates how Arthur’s magnets work by rampantly throwing his arms around the air. For the first time that day, Ginny’s laugh feels sincere as Teddy almost hits her in the chin.

“Victoire Weasley, what is your buttocks doing on my table?” To Ginny’s amusement, Molly’s strict look still works splendidly on her grandchildren. In a blink of an eye Victoire sits on the bench, straight as a pole with her hands folded in her lap. Behind her, Molly is stowing biscuits in a row of colourful tins. “Now go wash up for tea, please. Will you join us, Ginny? Fleur should be here any minute.”

“No thanks. I think we’ll floo into the ministry and see if Harry’s done with work yet. What do you think, Ted?” Ginny smiles as Teddy nods eagerly.

“Can we visit Kingsley, too? We can give him some of your cookies, Gran.” Teddy hops off the bench before either woman can answer. “Vicky, can I borrow your Mother Goose book? I wanna show Harry, he likes to read fairy tales at bedtime.”

It’s doesn’t take five minutes for Teddy to get his things together and Ginny is on her way into the fireplace with Teddy’s rucksack in hand and a tin of cinnamon-scented biscuits. Molly stops her by the kitchen door while Teddy is waiting by the fireplace, eager to floo into the busy ministry for a trip to his godfather’s office.

“Everything will sort itself out, love. It always turns out all right, you’ll see.” Molly kisses Ginny’s cheek and runs her hand through her short bob. “You’re a strong, intelligent witch. Whatever happens, whatever you decide to do, you’ll be fine. You always are.”

“Thanks, mum.” Ginny lingers in her mum’s arms for a moment. “For everything.”

“I’m your mother, it’s what I’m here for.” With a gentle pat on her bottom, Molly releases her daughter. “Do talk to Harry. And come back for cuppa whenever you need.”

“Don’t tempt me. I’ll have lots of loose time in the foreseeable future.”

“I’ll be happy to have you here, Ginny.” Smiling, she sends her daughter on her way. “Now, go. You’ve got a husband to talk to.”

**Author's Note:**

> My mum once told me not to wait for the right time, that perfect moment because you'll miss out on everything that life might give you otherwise. That's something that will stay with me forever, I think.  
Leave a comment, leave a prompt or leave kudos if you like.  
All the love, cd


End file.
